Time To Say Goodbye
by Freelance7
Summary: A surprise causes Marinette to rethink her life as the Ladybug.
A/N: Hello, Miraculous Ladybug fandom, this is my first fanfic for this show, so I count it as my debut here. I have written plenty of fics for other fandoms (mostly Attack on Titan) and I hope I can find a comfortable seat in this community. Anyway, on with it!

 _How will he react to the news? Will he be excited? Shocked? Worried? Oh, what if he is worried? Would he want me to get rid of it? I don't know if I can! Oh dear, oh please I hope he is just happy._

A woman of mixed descent sat next to a large wooden table, elbow resting on it as she supported her head with her hand, wide blue eyes staring down at the floor before glancing at the plastic stick on the table. It was quite obvious she was worried.

"You're his wife, and more than that, he is a kind man," a light voice came closer, with a tiny red creature floating into the woman's view, smiling at her, "If anything, I bet he'll be excited! This house is too big for just two people. Didn't you have this as part of your plan?"

The woman closed her eyes, pursing her lips. "I...I just don't know, Tikki. I know Adrien loves children and all that, but what if right now is the worst time? His job is pretty demanding, he is leaving the house a lot."

"Well so are you."

"Yeah, but...that's because Paris expects Ladybug to be there when there is trouble," her eyes snapped wide open, "Oh god, how will this affect my life as Ladybug? How will Chat Noir react to this?"

"I am sure he'll understand. He has to."

"But...that means I would have to tell him that I am married."

"It's not like he is going to hate you for it. Besides, you should be focusing on Adrien. As I was saying, I am sure his workload will decrease eventually. If not, he is influential enough to tell people that he wants to spend time with his family. With his wife."

The woman lifted her head, brushing some of her long black hair out of her face. A sigh escaped her lips. "What if...he doesn't think I am beautiful anymore? What if he doesn't like that his wife is getting fa-"

"Don't even go there, Marinette. You know he loves you more than anything. I am sure he knows the reasons that a woman's body changes during this process. And he will still think you are the prettiest girl in the world, even when he finds out. Because you are his-"

"His wife, yes, I know."

"Let me finish. Because you are his wife _and_ you are carrying his child."

Marinette's eyes flitted to Tikki, who continued, "If he is still the Adrien you remember, which he is, then he is going to be happy-no, excited that a little one will soon be running around these halls, filling this home with the laughter and happiness only a child could bring."

The girl stayed silent, glancing to the side. The corners of her lips turned up slowly in a smile. "You're...yeah, you're right. I guess...I just let the worst scenario possible get to my head, like when I was younger."

"Just be calm. I am sure he is coming soon. Be prepared for hugs. Tight ones."

Marinette nodded, her ears picking up the sound of keys in the lock. Her eyes widened, heart picking up, she took a deep breath and opened her bag, allowing Tikki to hide in it.

She stood up and looked down at herself, making sure her white blouse wasn't messy. Once she was sure it hadn't a single speck of dirt, her hand then shot out, grabbed the stick and held it behind her back.

The door opened, and Marinette stepped out into the foyer, seeing her husband closing the door behind himself, a quick release of air escaping from his lips as he turned around. "Marinette, I'm h-"

He stopped mid-sentence, seeing his wife standing right in front of him. "Welcome home, Adrien. I hope work wasn't too stressful?"

The blond man smirked and shrugged, walking over to kiss her. "It was pretty stressful."

"Oh...sorry to hear that, hun."

"Eh, don't worry about it," he put his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes, "Being with you makes it all go away."

Marinette could feel warmth rush to her cheeks. _He's always had a way with words, the sly devil._

She smiled and gave him a kiss back, about to say something, but he spoke first.

"I'll make dinner tonight, okay?"

Her eyebrows raised. "Really?"

Adrien walked past her to the kitchen. "Yeah, I was thinking I could start doing some cooking. I don't wanna be the kind of guy that has his wife cook everything for him. I wanna...give back, y'know? For everything you've done for me."

"You sure? I mean, I don't mind cooking for you or anything, bu-"

He stopped, looking over his shoulder at her. "Marinette, just relax for once. For me?"

The young man continued into the kitchen, and the woman pulled the stick from behind her back, staring down at it. "How do I tell him?"

"What was that?" He poked his head out.

She quickly hid it away. "N-nothing!"

He had an eyebrow cocked, curious as to what she said. But he smirked and nodded. "Alright. Love you. Just sit in the dining room. It shouldn't be long."  
Marinette nodded. "Uhm, okay! I will!"

As she walked to the dining room, Tikki flew out of her bag to hover in front of her, arms crossed and eyebrows turned down. "That didn't go so good."

The young woman sighed, pulling a seat out to sit in, holding the stick in one hand. "I

know...I will tell him. I will. I just...need to gather the strength," she said, glancing at the plus sign on the stick.

Tikki smiled. "You're gonna have a baby, Marinette Agreste. A little mixture of you and your love is growing inside of you. Aren't you excited?"

Marinette couldn't help but smile herself at the thought. "A...a baby," she could feel tears running down her cheeks, wiping them away with her free hand, "it's just so amazing. I somehow can't believe it. I am having a baby. I am having a baby...with the love of my life."

"Yes you are. And so is he. You just have to tell him. You can do this."

"You're right. I...I can do this. I can."

"Dinner is ready!"

She jumped in her seat, gesturing for Tikki to get in her bag, also putting the stick in there and putting on her best smile as Adrien entered the dining room holding two bowls of soup.

"That was pretty quick."

Adrien cocked an eyebrow. "What? No I started cooking like thirty minutes ago."

"What?" Marinette looked up at the clock. He was right, thirty minutes had passed.

 _Had I been fantasizing about children for thirty straight minutes? Oh dear…_

"You okay?"

Marinette looked back at Adrien. "Uh...y-yeah, I am fine."

He gave a worried look, but it was soon replaced by a smile, and he held out the bowl. "For you."

She took it from his hands, placing it with care on the table. "Thanks, my love."

"No problem, my princess."

She giggled at the name. "My prince."

He chuckled and sat down. "I hope you like it."

Marinette simply nodded, feeling something tapping against her arm. She looked down to see Tikki pointing at the stick. Her face could be read pretty well:

 _JUST TELL HIM!_

She sighed and looked up at Adrien, who was about to take a sip of the soup. She interlocked her fingers, holding tight. She shut her eyes.

"Uh, Adrien?" She opened her eyes.

He had his mouth open, ready to accept the soup, but he lowered his spoon. "Yes, Marinette?"

She began to rub her legs. "I, uh, have some big news to tell you."

Adrien lowered his spoon into the bowl, eyes wide in curiosity. "What is it?"

She grabbed the stick and held it in both hands, placing it on the table and sliding it across. Her head lowered so she couldn't see his reaction before taking her hands away from the stick.

She waited, the silence enveloping the room becoming deafening as the waiting began to get unbearable. She couldn't take it anymore. _Just say something, Adrien! Anything!_

The sound of the chair scraping against the floor echoed throughout the room, causing Marinette's head to snap upward, seeing Adrien standing up, staring at the stick with wide eyes, mouth agape.

She stood up as he began to walk out to the foyer, remaining silent. She followed behind him. "A-Adrien…"

He stopped at the center, allowing Marinette to step closer, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Adrien...I know it's not the best time. But I...I've always wanted children and...and…"

"Marinette."

She could feel tears stinging her eyes, threatening to fall out. But, beneath her fingers, she felt him shake. Tremble. He turned around. Marinette's eyes lit up.

He was crying.

The best part?

A smile accompanied it.

"Marinette…" he sniffed, wrapping his arms around her waist, "For me, anytime is the best time."

The young woman's eyebrows raised in surprise. "But I thought the investors…"

"Trust me. They need me, so they are willing to accommodate me. Especially if it has to do with a child."

Marinette held a long ragged breath. She couldn't believe it. But it's happening right in front of her.

"Mari, if there is anything I need in my life right now, a child is definitely high on the list. I...I am ecstatic."

He pulled her closer, into a hug. Tight, like Tikki had said. She returned the embrace, wrapping her arms under and over his shoulders.

Suddenly, she felt his arms let go of her waist. His hands grabbed her shoulders to gently push her away. "We should celebrate. But, first, I need to talk to someone. One of the investors, to tell him about the situation. I'll be just outside."

Marinette gave a smile and a nod. "Go on. I'll be in the backyard. Gotta tell Alya."

"Oh, she's gonna freak."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Well, alright," he kissed her on the cheek, "It won't take long, I promise you."

"Mine might, you know Alya."

Adrien chuckled as he walked over to the door, placing his hand on the knob, he turned it and opened it wide, looking at his wife once more. "We're having a baby," he said.

Marinette interlocked her fingers, arms outstretched beneath her as she took an excited breath. "I know."

And with that, he closed the door.

Marinette stood there for a moment, as if hesitating. But, eventually, she sighed and went out to the backyard, opening her bag, "Tikki…"

The small red creature flew out of her bag. "You did it! You told him! And see! He got excited!"

"You were right," Marinette remarked, pushing a strand of hair out of her face, "but...I think it's time."

Tikki looked confused. "What do you…?" Her eyes widened. "You mean…?"

Marinette hesitated as she reached up and pulled off her earrings. "It's time I stop being the Ladybug. I...I can't be a superhero, a fashion designer, and a mother. That'd be too stressful."

"Marinette…"

The young woman held out the earrings to her friend. "Take them. Find a new Ladybug."

"But…"

"Please, Tikki. You've been a great friend. I will never forget the adventures we've had."

The creature took the earrings, smiling at Marinette. "Even Mr. Pigeon?"

A giggle escaped from the woman's lips. "Yes...even Mr. Pigeon."

Tikki gave a short laugh, but fell silent not long afterward. "I'll miss you."

Marinette cupped her hands around Tikki, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. "I'll miss you as well. But it's time to say goodbye."

"Okay. Well...goodbye."

"Goodbye, Tikki."

And with that, the two friends went their separate ways.

* * *

A long sigh, drawn out, emitted from the young man as he sat down on the steps leading to his house. His eyes turned upward at the moon as he opened his jacket.

"Plagg."

A small black creature flew out of the jacket, holding a piece of cheese. Camembert. "Hey there, father-to-be," he said, throwing the cheese into the air and catching it with his mouth, eating it.

"Yeah...that was quite a surprise, wasn't it?"

"You can say that again. So...you gonna call the investor or what?"

Adrien ran a hand through his hair. "I will. Tomorrow."

"Then why are we out here?"

"Because, Plagg...I think...I think I am done...being Chat Noir."

The creature's eyes lit up. "What? But…"

Adrien held his hands out in front of him, seeing his Chat Noir ring on his right hand...and his wedding ring on his left.

"I need to move on with my life. And I can't keep on being Chat Noir. Marinette will start to get worried that I am out too long. I won't have her worrying. Not anymore."

He pulled his Miraculous off his finger and held it out to Plagg. "Go on. Take it. I am sure a new Chat Noir is out there somewhere."

Plagg took the ring. "You sure?"

Adrien nodded, looking at his friend with sad eyes. "We've had a good run, buddy."

The creature looked down at the ring. "We...we did. Good and bad times."

The blond smirked. "I'll remember the good times. We had a lot of them."

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry about me. I am gonna be a father, and I am not gonna be like my dad. I am gonna be with my children whenever I can. And the first step to that is to resign. So...this is goodbye, man. I'll miss you."

"I...I'll miss you too, Adrien."

The blond nodded and stood up. "Hey...I'll probably see you on TV sometime. With a new Chat Noir."

"Heh, yeah. Probably."

A moment of silence followed.

"Goodbye, Plagg."

"G-goodbye, Adrien."

The two friends parted ways, with Plagg going to parts unknown, and Adrien walking back into his home.

He saw Marinette sitting on the floor in front of him, holding the stick in her hands. She glanced up at him. "How'd it go?"

Adrien smirked and gave two thumbs up, sitting down next to her. "I'm good."

Marinette smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "That's good."

"How did Alya react?"

"Uhm, she screamed 'I am gonna be an aunt'."

"Yeah, that's her."

"Heh, yeah."

They allowed silence to surround them as Adrien wrapped an arm around Marinette's shoulders to pull her close, her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes never leaving the plus sign on the stick.

She took his hand, dangling off her shoulder, and kissed the back of it before bringing it down to place it on her abdomen.

Adrien chuckled and rubbed her stomach, soothing her. He could feel her cheeks warming his shoulder.

"I love you, Marinette."

A gentle hum emitted from her. "I love you too, Adrien."

* * *

Tikki watched the couple through a window, smiling at their tender moment. _I can think about the next Ladybug later,_ she thought, _I just want to see Marinette happy one last time._

But then…

"Tikki?"

The creature turned her head around to see a black, cat-like creature, staring at her with bright green eyes.

Tikki's eyes widened. "Plagg?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"But I asked you first."

Tikki sighed. "Well…" she looked through the window, "The owner of my Miraculous resigned."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Mine too."

Tikki cocked an eyebrow. "When?"

"A few minutes ago."

"What? Mine did too."

They stared at each other for a good minute, before realization began to strike them.

Tikki was the first to say something. "Was yours blond?"

Plagg nodded. "Was yours black-haired?"

Tikki nodded. "Was yours named-"

"Adrien Agreste. Was yours named-"

Tikki's eyes widened more. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But now she is an...Agreste…"

Plagg's jaw dropped. "Are you saying that…?"

"Plagg...our owners not only fought together, but got married. Chat Noir and Ladybug...I knew I felt something."

"This is almost as crazy as the invention of Camembert."

"Should we tell them?"

Plagg glanced through the window at the two, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head. "No...they'll find out. At some point."

Tikki nodded, remaining silent.

Plagg hovered closer. "So what do we do now?"

Tikki glanced at him. "The only thing we can do."

Plagg waited for the answer.

"We find the new ones."

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go! I hope you enjoyed my first entry into the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! I have an idea for a series involving Noire, but that might take a while, as I have other projects to be finished, as well as college. But please, leave a comment telling me what I did right and what I did wrong. Make sure it's constructive criticism. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
